Michael Mosley
|birthplace = Cedar Falls, Iowa |family = Anna Camp |yearsactive= 2001-present }}Michael Mosley is an American actor best known for his role as Johnny Farrell in the comedic medical series Sirens. Biography Mosley was born on September 16, 1978, in Cedar Falls, Iowa. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Mosley graduated from the Cedar Falls High School and from The American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Mosley got his first on-screen role in 2001, when he was cast as Quincy for three episodes of the drama series The Education of Max Bickford. Mosley got his first major role in 2006, when he was cast as FBI Agent Malcolm Atkins for all 13 episodes of the crime-drama series Kidnapped. Since then, Mosley has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Longmire, 30 Rock, Autumn Wanderer, Elementary, Sirens, Fear the Walking Dead: Passage, Hot Pursuit, LBJ, A Crooked Somebody, Seven Seconds, Ozark, Scrubs, Peppermint, Grand Theft Auto IV, Last Resort, FBI, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Mosley portrayed Everett Lynch in the Season Fourteen episode "Chameleon". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Chameleon" (2019) TV episode - Everett Lynch *FBI (2018) - U.S. Marshal Paul Ackerman *Peppermint (2018) - Henderson *Ozark - 9 episodes (2017-2018) - Mason Young *Seven Seconds - 10 episodes (2018) - Joe 'Fish' Rinaldi *A Crooked Somebody (2017) - Bill Banning *Fear the Walking Dead: Passage - 9 episodes (2016-2017) - Colton *Dream Team (2016) - Rick Johnson *LBJ (2016) - Kenny O'Donnell *Rush Hour (2016) - Jack Douglas *Elementary (2016) - Al Baxter *Other People's Children (2015) - Josh *Hot Pursuit (2015) - Detective Dixon *Sirens - 23 episodes (2014-2015) - Johnny Farrell *Castle - 4 episodes (2010-2015) - Jerry Tyson/Michael Boudreau *Longmire - 7 episodes (2012-2014) - Sean Keegan *Robin Banks and the Bank Roberts (2014) - Robin Banks *Autumn Wanderer (2013) - Rick *Last Resort - 4 episodes (2012-2013) - Hal Anders *Revolution (2012) - Militia Soldier *You're Nobody 'til Somebody Kills You (2012) - Detective Francelli *30 Rock - 2 episodes (2012) - Scott Scottsman *Pan Am - 14 episodes (2011-2012) - Ted Vanderway *Happy Endings (2011) - Malcolm *Futurestates (2011) - Expectant Father *Justified - 3 episodes (2011) - Kyle Easterly *Restive (2011) - Braker *After Lilly (2010) - Phillip *The Closer (2010) - Jeff Darby *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Robert Forrester *The Glass Menagerie (2010) - Jim O'Connor *Scrubs - 13 episodes (2009-2010) - Drew Suffin *Three Rivers (2009) - JC Dawson *Kings - 4 episodes (2009) - Eli Shepherd *The Proposal (2009) - Chuck *The Mentalist (2009) - Dumar Tanner *Four Single Fathers (2009) - Ron *Danny Fricke (2008) - Unknown Character *Generation Kill (2008) - Gunnery Sergeant Robert Swarr *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) - The Crowd of Liberty City (voice) *The Wire (2008) - Raymond Wiley *The Accidental Husband (2008) - Declan *27 Dresses (2008) - Bar Dude *Kidnapped - 13 episodes (2006-2007) - FBI Agent Malcolm Atkins *Goodbye Baby (2007) - Kevin *Alpha Mom (2006) - Bob *Bella (2006) - Kevin *The Insurgents (2006) - James *Room 314 (2006) - David *The Big Bad Swim (2006) - Shawn *Conviction (2006) - Detective Calloway *Building Girl (2005) - Nick *Swimmers (2005) - Mike Tyler *Brother to Brother (2004) - White Man #1 on Subway *Smart Bomb (2003) - Unknown Character *The Bog Creatures (2003) - Nick Warren *Hack (2002) - Lowlife #1 *Third Watch (2002) - Stoner #1 *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002) - Ronnie the Informant *The Education of Max Bickford - 3 episodes (2001) - Quincy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors